


DBS Funny Lines With A Different Person

by ShadowKingLegette



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKingLegette/pseuds/ShadowKingLegette
Summary: Title is key. Each chapter will have a different line.





	1. Chapter 1

Goku and Frieza's Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan explanation...

Frieza: So what are you calling this precious level? Super Saiyan with blue hair dye?

Goku: That's funny. I'd say it's a little more complicated than that. I know you don't have the patience for the full story Frieza, but I got a taste of something called Super Saiyan God and then tapped into that power on my own and its the Super Saiyan level of that.

Frieza: So a Super Saiyan who's as strong as a Super Saiyan God, yet is not a Super Saiyan God is now the Super Saiyan version of that? You really do need to work on your descriptions Goku. I nearly bit my tongue just trying to spot it all out!

\----------

Goku Black and Frieza's Super Saiyan Rose explanation...

Frieza: So what are you calling this precious level? Super Saiyan with pink hair dye?

Black: That's funny. I'd say it's a little more complicated than that. I know you don't have the patience for the full story Frieza, but I stole Son Goku's body by using the power of the Super Dragon Balls. Then I applied my Godlike power onto his Super Saiyan form. What you see before you is the end result of that.

Frieza: So a body snatcher who's as strong as a Super Saiyan God, yet is not a Super Saiyan God is now the pink Super Saiyan version of that? You really do need to work on your descriptions Black. I nearly bit my tongue just trying to spit it all out!

Goku Black: I call it Super Saiyan Rose.

Frieza: Don't try to church it up son...


	2. Chapter 2

Frieza Force Soldier trash talking Krillin...

Soldier: Are you ready peewee? I hope you remembered to kiss your family goodbye when you left.

Krillin: (What's my problem? I'm paralyzed. If I can't get ahold of myself I'm done!)

Soldier: You know I would offer to save a lock of your hair for them to remember you by. Too bad you don't have any.

Frieza's soldiers laugh it up.

\--------

Frieza Force Soldier trash talking Piccolo...

Soldier: Are you ready jolly green giant? I hope you remembered to eat plenty of vegetables before you got here.

Piccolo: (Let's see... There's at least 3 dozen of them around me. If I take my time, that should buy about 5 minutes for Go... Wait a minute. Is this guy trying to crack jokes on me?)

Soldier: You know I would offer to save a lock of your hair for your friends to remember you by. Too bad you don't have any.

Frieza's soldiers laugh it up.

Piccolo: Bald jokes huh? You're one to talk. Especially coming from the guy who looks like a penis.

Picture of Soldier "https://imgur.com/a/FdNEf"

The group stopped laughing and looked to their colleague. Then, even louder than before, they burst out laughing holding their sides.

Frieza: (Now that the Namekian mentions it, he does bear a slight resemblance to the anatomy in question.) Hehehe.

Soldier: Grr...!


	3. Chapter 3

Goku Remarks on Frieza Catching Up...

Goku: There's no way around it. You really are impressive. It took me years of blood and sweat to reach this level but you've caught up like it's nothing.

Frieza: Don't be surprised Goku. I commend you for putting up a good struggle but even a monkey with god-like powers is still a monkey. And still the inferior race.

\----------

Vegeta Remarks on Frieza catching up...

Vegeta: Bullsh!t! There's no way in hell! You've been dead for years while I've been training my ass off the whole time and yet you've somehow managed to catch up in a matter of months!

Frieza: Don't be surprised Vegeta. I commend you for going beyond what I thought possible for a mere Prince, but at the end of the day, a Prince Vegeta with god-like powers ranks lower than a Golden Lord Frieza. Not to mention your V for Vagina shaped edge-up hasn't improved over the years.

Krillin: Whoa! Did Frieza just call him a...!

Z-Fighters: Yep.

Krillin: Savage...!


End file.
